Love Sentence
by Hopeakaarme
Summary: 1sentence challenge entries. 50 sentences for each pairing. Slash AC and AdamCrowley.
1. AziraphaleCrowley

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a thing.

**A/N: **This was written for the **1sentence** challenge in LJ. The deal is, you claim a pairing, pick a theme set, and write one sentence about your claimed pairing for each of the 50 themes. I made two claims, Aziraphale/Crowley and Adam/Crowley (which also has some Azi/Crowley in the background). 

**

* * *

Aziraphale/Crowley -- Delta Set  
**

**

* * *

#01 - Air** Aziraphale's wings beat, raising him higher; Crowley's wings didn't obey him, leading him further on his fall through the endless sky.

**#02 - Apples** Ever since that fateful day, Aziraphale would never look at apples without thinking about Crowley.

**#03 - Beginning** In the beginning, it was a nice day - even if, Aziraphale thought, the company was not necessarily as nice.

**#04 - Bugs** Of course Aziraphale wasn't afraid of bugs, he was a brave angel after all, but still he very much appreciated it when Crowley carefully removed the spider from his shoulder and didn't even laugh.

**#05 - Coffee** Aziraphale always complained that Crowley emptied the teapot; Crowley rolled his eyes and poured himself more coffee.

**#06 - Dark** Their wings weren't necessarily the same colour, but in the darkness of their bedroom both looked grey anyway.

**#07 - Despair** Sometimes, when the evilness of humans went beyond the understanding of even the most cynical angel in existence, Aziraphale was very grateful that the Crowley didn't say anything while holding him.

**#08 - Doors** Aziraphale always made sure to close the door carefully, so when Crowley heard the loud slam, he knew he was in trouble.

**#09 - Drink** They had already emptied two bottles, but when Crowley offered to pour Aziraphale yet another glass of wine, the angel simply couldn't refuse.

**#10 - Duty** Of course they still went through with their usual tempt-thwart routine; now, however, any temptations for lust went unthwarted whenever they were directed at a certain angel.

**#11 - Earth** Aziraphale and Crowley both agreed that Earth was a great place - and not only because it was the only place where they could be together.

**#12 - End** When he saw the holy water falling down on him, Crowley could hardly believe it would end this way; when an angel wing shielded him from the water, he was infinitely grateful it hadn't.

**#13 - Fall** They never spoke about it, but whenever Crowley woke up screaming in the middle of the night, Aziraphale was there to hold him.

**#14 - Fire** Although the car still looked like the same, and Crowley told that it was the same, Aziraphale still sometimes said that he could smell smoke.

**#15 - Flexible** Aziraphale fell down on the bed, exhausted, sated, and very, very amazed and very, very grateful about Crowley's incredible flexibility.

**#16 - Flying** It was possible, Aziraphale and Crowley discovered to their delight, to kiss passionately and still keep oneself in the air.

**#17 - Food** Like Crowley well knew, sometimes the only way to break the angel out of his book-haze was to drag him for a dinner at Ritz.

**#18 - Foot** As Aziraphale watched Crowley's sinfully graceful walking, he wished he could have been there to see - and, possibly, laugh at -- the demon's first attempts at bipedal motion.

**#19 - Grave** Crowley thought it was fun to have all his corporations buried next to each other; Aziraphale thought it was simply embarrassing to walk on a graveyard and see his name in five different headstones.

**#20 - Green** Sometimes Aziraphale wondered why Crowley was so fond of houseplants, but he figured that they were some kind of a memory from the days of the Garden.

**#21 - Head** Aziraphale tried not to giggle as he saw Crowley buried in the blankets, only his head sticking out, loudly complaining about winter and its effects on creatures of the reptilian nature.

**#22 - Hollow** As Crowley watched the bloodthirsty soldiers rushing into the church, he used all his power to make sure they wouldn't notice the hollow sound of the floor above the angel's hiding place.

**#23 - Honour** Crowley considered himself a demon of his word, but that didn't stop him from picking the angel up exactly five minutes late.

**#24 - Hope** He should have known better, really, but Aziraphale still couldn't help but wish that one day upon walking into Crowley's flat he wouldn't find at least one of the houseplants edging towards the window in hopes of a quick end.

**#25 - Light** It should have been against his nature, of course, but Crowley couldn't help but admit that it was strangely soothing to watch Aziraphale reading at night in the light of only his own halo.

**#26 - Lost** Of course the book would be found sooner or later, but Crowley still considered his "Stick the new old book behind the shelf" operation a success as it helped him drag the angel out of the bookshop for a while.

**#27 - Metal** Although he should have been used to the angel's quirks by now, Crowley couldn't help but laugh as Aziraphale called heavy metal "be-bop".

**#28 - New** Of course all the corporations were basically the same, but still Aziraphale's fingers itched to get to touch the "new" Crowley when the demon finally came back.

**#29 - Old** Aziraphale, Crowley thought, was like an old shoe - worn-out, comfortable, and impossible to part from.

**#30 - Peace** Aziraphale simply couldn't get a moment of peace whenever the demon was around, and he wouldn't have had it any other way.

**#31 - Poison** Although he knew that Crowley wasn't poisonous unless they really wanted to, Aziraphale was still wary of the demon's fangs - outside the bed, anyway.

**#32 - Pretty** Perhaps Aziraphale wasn't the epitome of angelic beauty, Crowley thought, but in his eyes, the angel was perfect anyway.

**#33 - Rain** Whenever it rained, Crowley thought back to the bright days of the Garden and the way the angel looked so very perfect in his shiny golden armour.

**#34 - Regret** Perhaps it hadn't been the best way to act, Crowley thought, but he hardly cared what path he'd taken as long as it had brought him into the angel's arms.

**#35 - Roses** Under usual circumstances Aziraphale would have discorporated Crowley if he had brought the angel flowers, that much he knew, but still the single roses he kept giving the angel on their anniversary seemed to be welcomed.

**#36 - Secret** Of course, they could never let anybody know, but that only added to the thrill of their relationship.

**#37 - Snakes** Aziraphale pretended not to know what Crowley was doing and who he was visiting on his weekly visits to the local pet shop, but he still was there to comfort him whenever one of the scaly little things had been sold.

**#38 - Snow** Aziraphale loved the pure look of fresh snow, while Crowley hated the coldness, but they did manage to agree to disagree.

**#39 - Solid** Fantasies were good enough for business trips, Crowley decided, but they could never compare to holding the actual thing in his arms.

**#40 - Spring** They both were relieved when winter turned to spring - Crowley because it meant an end for the coldness, Aziraphale because it meant an end for Crowley's complaints.

**#41 - Stable** No matter what side you were on, they decided, six millennia of constant interaction counted as a stable relationship, and thus they could take it a bit further.

**#42 - Strange** Other members of both their sides considered them strange, of course, but they hardly cared - they were too much in love.

**#43 - Summer** Aziraphale, Crowley decided, needed to get some new swimwear - preferably from the current decade, and preferably not tartan.

**#44 - Taboo** Angels don't have sex, they said; Crowley would have loved to find "them" and prove them wrong.

**#45 - Ugly** The pullover was hideously ugly, itchy, and not even warm, but he had been given it by Aziraphale, and thus Crowley never threw it away.

**#46 - War** Aziraphale was naturally free to invite whomever he wanted for tea, but Crowley still turned around when he saw the red motorbike in front of the bookshop.

**#47 - Water** Of course, it was ridiculously irrational, but Crowley still never drank water if the angel had held the glass.

**#48 - Welcome** It was well past midnight, but when Crowley showed up at his door mumbling hastily something about Hastur Aziraphale knew he couldn't do anything but let the demon in.

**#49 - Winter** If there was one good thing about winter - which Crowley doubted - it was that Aziraphale didn't protest at his attempts at curling up to the angel and absorbing as much of his body heat as possible.

**#50 - Wood** Aziraphale ran his fingers over the surface of his desk, smiling as he found a definite impression exactly where Crowley usually leant against it.

* * *

The second "chapter" contains the Crowley/Adam sentences. (With, like I said, a bit of Crowley/Aziraphale.)  



	2. AdamCrowley

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a thing.

**A/N:** My Adam/Crowley set, with some Aziraphale/Crowley on the side. Warning for character death.

**

* * *

Adam/Crowley -- Epsilon Set  
**

**

* * *

#01 - Motion** Adam is mortal and thus his heart has to beat, but whenever he sees the demon, it feels like it stops for a while.

**#02 - Cool** Crowley is absolutely cool, and Adam tries to be just like him.

**#03 - Young** He knows that he will always be far younger than Crowley, but by time he will appear old enough.

**#04 - Last** The other Them have already found their own places in life, but Adam keeps watching the demon and cares about nothing else.

**#05 - Wrong** He feels ashamed, but still his hands wander down his body as he thinks about the glowing snakelike eyes and the sinful smirk.

**#06 - Gentle** He watches as Crowley sets his hand on the angel's arm, and while the touch is gentle to the angel it is like a strike on him.

**#07 - One** The others have told him about their numerous crushes, but there has only ever been one target for Adam's desire.

**#08 - Thousand** Whenever his mind presents him a thousand reasons why he shouldn't love Crowley, his heart gives him one thousand and one reasons for why he should.

**#09 - King** He likes to think that he is in complete control of himself, but still his heart is ruled by every flicker of the golden eyes.

**#10 - Learn** He knows everything about Crowley, and waits to get the opportunity to use his knowledge.

**#11 - Blur** He knows it is bad when he can only remember every moment near Crowley, everything else becoming a blur of unimportant events.

**#12 - Wait** Crowley still sees him as "the kid", but Adam is patient and can wait.

**#13 - Change** Crowley doesn't know when he stopped seeing Adam as a child and began to think of him as an adult.

**#14 - Command** He could simply tell Crowley to love him and abandon the angel, but he will not abuse his power so.

**#15 - Hold** He visits the bookshop and sees Crowley holding the angel, and jealousy burns his heart.

**#16 - Need** Crowley's name bursts from his lips as he comes, but even as he lies on his bed he knows he has to have more.

**#17 - Vision** It is just a dream, Crowley holding him close and telling him he loves him, but he knows that one day it will become reality.

**#18 - Attention** For some reason Crowley feels like Adam is paying closer attention to him than to Aziraphale.

**#19 - Soul** It is hard to permanently kill something that has no soul, yet Adam again finds himself thinking of ways to get rid of the angel.

**#20 - Picture** Adam has thought about it long and hard, and he now knows that to get Crowley he has to get the angel out of the picture.

**#21 - Fool** Aziraphale may be an angel, but he is not a fool, and thus he feels cold every time he sees Adam looking at Crowley.

**#22 - Mad** Seeing an angry demon nearing the bookshop, Adam's only concern is that Crowley is not there.

**#23 - Child** Aziraphale sees the boy's eyes just before he dies, and he knows that Crowley will not be left alone.

**#24 - Now** As the hellfire flares and the angel screams, Adam knows that it is his time to get Crowley.

**#25 - Shadow** Adam could stop it from happening but he doesn't, and the fire draws strange shadows on the walls.

**#26 - Goodbye** Adam lets Crowley stand alone before the grave, but as the demon comes nearer, he clutches on his arm possessively.

**#27 - Hide** Crowley hides his face in Adam's shoulder and weeps, and Adam rejoices as he holds him.

**#28 - Fortune** Crowley would take comfort from anybody who gives it, and Adam feels lucky he was the first one to offer.

**#29 - Safe** Adam holds him securely and tells that everything will be all right, and Crowley almost believes.

**#30 - Ghost** The angel's ghost still lingers in the bed, but Adam has Crowley now and doesn't care.

**#31 - Book** Crowley still falls silent whenever he sees a book, but Adam pretends not to notice.

**#32 - Eye** Adam looks him in the eye and tells that he did not kill Aziraphale, but Crowley can't help but think that there is more to it than he knows.

**#33 - Never** "Your angel will not come back," Adam says, and as much as it pains him Crowley knows he is telling the truth.

**#34 - Sing** On Christmas night they both hear the angel choirs singing, but Adam says nothing as he wipes the lonely tear from Crowley's face.

**#35 - Sudden** It was with a startle that Crowley realized he hadn't thought about Aziraphale even once during the whole day.

**#36 - Stop** Whenever Crowley kisses him, Adam secretly fears he will stop and draw away again, yet he never does.

**#37 - Time** Time heals all wounds, they say, and perhaps with time Crowley will stop hoping it wasn't Adam in his arms.

**#38 - Wash** His hands still smell of smoke from the fire he didn't light but didn't put off either, but if it's the price of having Crowley, Adam will wash them again.

**#39 - Torn** Sometimes Crowley finds himself torn between two options, but Adam is there, and Aziraphale will never be there again.

**#40 - History** Of course Adam can't hope to erase the millennia Crowley and the angel shared, but he can create new memories of their very own.

**#41 - Power** He could simply make Crowley forget, perhaps, but whatever love he then received wouldn't be real, and he doesn't.

**#42 - Bother** Adam is often tempted to "misplace" the picture of the angel, but as much as it bothers him, he knows it is dear to Crowley.

**#43 - God** Crowley blames Hastur for his loss of Aziraphale and not God, but he isn't quite sure who to thank for having Adam.

**#44 - Wall** Crowley's mind -- as well as his heart -- is now divided in two, an invisible wall separating the parts labeled "Angel" and "Adam".

**#45 - Naked** Crowley is perfect, lying in their shared bed and wearing only moonlight, and Adam knows he is the luckiest man in the world as he runs his hands down the demon's sides.

**#46 - Drive** Adam snuggles up to Crowley and is glad the Bentley can drive itself while they are kissing.

**#47 - Harm** Many demons wish to harm Crowley, but they know he is Adam's, and none dare to do a thing.

**#48 - Precious** Crowley holds the young man in his arms, and knows that Adam is the dearest thing he has in the world now.

**#49 - Hunger** There is a special kind of hunger in the snakelike eyes as Crowley looks at him, and Adam shivers in anticipation.

**#50 - Believe** Crowley tells he would rather have Adam by his side than the angel, and Adam smiles and believes it.

* * *

** A/N:** For those who don't like the thought of Crowley with anybody but his dear Aziraphale... I never said he was telling Adam the truth, did I?  



End file.
